


Shades of CrossDrift

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Post Age of Extinction, Semi-Spoilers, and stuff, robot kisses, sfw, will mark segments if nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of Crosshairs/Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw on tumblr that someone decided to call Crosshairs/Drift CrossDrift. 
> 
> Hahaha. I thought it sounded cute.
> 
> Also I was in another writing mood. This pairing has grown on me soooo much.

Drift had been feeling frisky.

He was certain Crosshairs picked up on this after Drift challenged him to a sparring match.

But, if Crosshairs hadn't pieced it together then, Drift was certain he did now. After he had been pinned to the ground three times already. And was currently face down on the ground again. Drift sat straddled against Crosshairs' back, restraining the mech's arms behind him.

“I must admit, Crosshairs. It is enjoyable to see you in such a helpless position,” Drift murmured as he moved his head closer to the back of Crosshairs'.

“Helpless, eh?” Crosshairs retorted with a snort and made a single buck to try to throw Drift off.

Drift purred in response. “Please, continue your struggling. It makes your stubborn attitude more attractive,” he murmured.

Crosshairs made a loud growl and tried to swing his legs at Drift, but was halted after feeling a sudden kiss against the nape of his neck's armor. Crosshairs shivered.

“Hot as 'ell when you get possessive, Samurai.”

Drift chuckled before slowly moving off of Crosshairs. He allowed the other mech to flip over and jump up back into a standing position.

“Crosshairs, you must learn to move more like a leaf blowing in the wind. Otherwise, you falter when competing against more...flexible enemies,” Drift murmured and began to circle around Crosshairs.

Suddenly, Drift felt a strong grip on his wrist and was yanked closer to the other mech. Crosshairs fell over onto his back and dragged Drift down with him.

“Why don't you teach me some of that flexibility then?” Crosshairs asked with a husky tone.

“Perhaps I could show you a few tips,” Drift murmured and leaned forward to lock his mouth against Crosshairs'.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

“Crosshairs, this is not a good idea!” Drift warned in a soft hiss.

That didn't stop the kisses against his chestplate. Kisses that ended with a teasing nip. Every time Crosshairs pulled his head back, he flashed a mischievous expression at Drift. He then pressed closer to Drift and leaned in.

Drift's optics continued to scan the area with a growing sense of dread. While it was true that the Yeager family usually went to sleep soon after sunset, Drift could not still his apprehension. Not while Crosshairs insisted on being so damn stubborn.

Drift pursed his lips and leaned back against the wall of the barn.

He froze after feeling a sharp pinch. On his aft.

Crosshairs flashed a lecherous expression and placed slow, teasing kisses against Drift's chin. “S'not so fun when ya aren't paying attention. Let me fix that.”

Crosshairs pressed Drift against the barn and scrapped one servo and down on Drift's side. The tips of his fingers dug in and out of Drift's plating. Without any warning, Crosshairs lifted one arm underneath Drift's left thigh and lifted his leg.

Drift's bottom lip quivered and he made a soft croon. He moved his arms around Crosshairs' neck and clutched at his frame.

“Mmmm. I love your angles,” Crosshairs commented as he rubbed the underside of Drift's thigh and pulled his leg close against his waist.

Drift tilted his head up and moaned softly. His spark was pulsing rapidly at the attention Crosshairs was giving his frame.

“Hey, you two mind keeping it down?”

Drift froze. Crosshairs froze.

A bright beam of a flashlight shined at them from the ground. They heard a giggle from Tessa.

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

“Ya think Prime's found whatever or whoever he was looking for yet?” Crosshairs suddenly asked.

They had taken to stargazing this particular night. It wasn't so hard to locate a private area among the many fields surrounding the Yeager's house.

Drift hummed for a moment until he shifted to lean against Crosshairs.

“I cannot say. But, I have faith in Sensei's mission. It is said that a quest is best completed when one follows their instinct.”

Crosshairs didn't reply and silently continued to watch the sky.

“ 'e musta thought we were too weak to help him...”

Drift blinked and gently pushed up to return to a sitting position. He studied Crosshairs with a pursed expression. His tone sounded very bitter.

“Crosshairs, you are many things,” Drift began and nodded to the green mech, “Stubborn. Arrogant, at times. Prideful. Intelligent. But...weak? Do not say such a thing.”

Drift lowered his arm down, resting his servo ontop of Crosshairs'. When he did not react, Drift gently intertwined their servos together. “One who acknowledges their fears never witnesses their strength when it flourishes.”

“Pfeh. Ya talk to much,” Crosshairs replied as he leaned his head against Drift's shoulder.

Drift smiled serenely and moved his gaze up to the stars. He hoped one day that Prime would return, but for now, they could only wait.

Talking was never a bad thing though.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles of CrossDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh uh. fsdfdfsfds I feel like such a huge dork, but I spent a little searching for the least awkward way to word the Japanese phrase. If anyone is fluent in Japanese and would like to correct me, please do!

It was a rare occasion when Drift asked Crosshairs asked him to join him in drinking high grade. It was an even rare occasion that Crosshairs could relish in observing Drift drunk off his ass. And tonight, Drift was just that.

Crosshairs had a decently high tolerance to high grade, so he was in a sober enough state to watch Drift in amusement.

The triple changer was an affectionate drunk. Very affectionate.

Crosshairs lifted his own cube in the air and sipped its contents, but did not take his optics off Drift. He was currently sitting in front of Crosshairs, stretching his legs out. Crosshairs felt no shame as he eyed the other mech with a yearning expression.

Crosshairs placed his cube ontop of the grass beside him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Drift. With a chuckle, he pulled Drift closer and moved back to his seat. Drift made no objections as he turned around on Crosshairs' lap and wrapped his armed around Crosshairs' neck.

“Anata wo aishiteru,” Drift murmured as he lightly kissed at Crosshairs' chin.

Crosshairs made a soft snort. He never heard Drift speak much Japanese. Odd, especially considering that he worshiped the culture.

“S'that supposed to mean?” Crosshairs asked softly and pressed one servo against Drift's back. Slowly, he ran it up and down against Drift's backstrut.

Drift shivered.

“One can be wise...without knowing all the answers,” Drift replied teasingly and paused from his kiss.

Crosshairs snorted and moved his gaze up to the sky.

Drift made a soft sigh as he lifted his arms up in another stretch before he embraced Crosshairs.

“Crosshairs?” Drift asked softly as he buried his head against Crosshairs' chestplate. “Are you aware that I once had another? During my time as a Decepticon.”

Crosshairs blinked and glanced back down.

“Never thought ta ask ya,” Crosshairs replied, raising a brow at the sudden change of subject. “I figured ya'd talk about it when ya wanted to.”

That was true. Crosshairs was not foolish enough to believe that he was Drift's first, whatever they had now.

“Yes... His name was Knucklehead,” Drift replied soft. His fingers dug against Crosshairs' armor. “ Anata wo aishiteru...I did not say it enough to him...”

Crosshairs's frowned as he listened to Drift's changing tone.

“So, I will say it more to you,” Drift declared in a whisper.

Crosshairs said nothing as he rubbed his servo against Drift's back. He was never great at comforting.

“Anata wo aishiteru,” Drift repeated one last time.

Crosshairs leaned his head down to place a tender kiss against Drift's helm crest.

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

Crosshairs's grip on tightened on the Drift's landing skids as he watched the ground grow farther and farther away in their ascending. He did not get scared or nervous easily...but Drift's laughter wasn't helping.

“Do not worry. As long as you do not let go, you will not fall, Crosshairs,” Drift stated in an extremely cheery, matter-of-factly tone.

“Oh really? Thanks for the damn tip,” Crosshairs replied in annoyance.

“Need I remind you that this was _your_ idea?” Drift asked in a sly tone.

Crosshairs scowled and rolled his optics. The ground looked like a tiny green blotch from their position now. The Yeager's house was a tiny, tiny white speck among the green.

“Be ready, Crosshairs,” Drift warned.

Crosshairs nodded and flexed his grip. His optics brightened with anticipation.

Immediately after he released his servos from Drift's landing pads and watched as the other mech shifted from helicopter form to Cybertronian.

Crosshairs fell through the air, his back facing the ground. Drift closed his body in as he dove after him. In mere moments, Drift's arms circled around his frame. Drift smiled as he pulled Crosshairs closer and kissed at his audios.

Crosshairs ran his servos against Drift's sides.

Soon, their bodies began to spin in the air as they continued to fall.

“I can see why ya like to fly.” Crosshairs' tone was a very sultry one.

Drift chuckled and continued to press close against Crosshairs, running one servo on top of his chestplate that protected his spark.

After noticing how Drift glanced past Crosshairs, he knew the ground was getting closer. With a small huff, Crosshairs activated his parachute. They both were lightly yanked as his parachute caught the wind and slowed their descent.

“It can be quite enlightening to change a perspective,” Drift murmured before joining his mouth against Crosshairs' in a passionate kiss.

“Heh. Let's try it again,” Crosshairs said and sent a smirk to Drift as they landed on the earth.

After activating the cords to reel in his parachute back into the pack on his back armor.

“But this time, let's see how long we can interface before we land.”

 

 

  * *by [bicobooty.tumblr](http://bicobooty.tumblr.com/)*



[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

Drift had not been meditating long before he heard a strange sound. It was a dark night. Clouds blocked the moon and stars. At first, he thought he must have been hearing things...but another similar sound followed. Loud booms... Almost like...gunfire.

Drift's optics snapped open as he stood up. He unsheathed his swords and looked around before he darted to the cover of the Yeager's barn. He pressed his back against the building and slowly slid around.

He quickly flipped out of his cover and looked around, swords at the ready.

When Drift was met with their human charges standing beside Crosshairs, he frowned in confusion.

“Did I not hear the sounds of a gun?” he asked and hesitantly returned his swords to their sheathes.

“Nahh, Samurai,” Crosshairs replied and smirked. “Ya see, the humans here taught me about a little event they celebrate once a....uh...What's the word again?”

“Year,” Cade suggested with a deadpan. “The Fourth of July. Humans here in America like to fire loud, bright fireworks. They go boom, everyone stares and says how pretty the lights are. Not too hard to get the hang of it.”

“ _I've_ been making one for m'self. Earth technology ain't that hard to mimic,” Crosshairs added and walked closer to Drift. He pointed up at the sky. “Still got a few hours to perfect it before it's time to fire them up. Now watch.”

Drift frowned but nodded regardless. He followed the direction Crosshairs' servo directed to. He jumped in surprise after hearing an extremely loud boom.

Drift gasped in surprise when he say the sky light up. Drift spotted a single line of text. _Cybertronian_ text.

_May we live long and prosper._

Drift recognized it as a saying when first starting life with...a loved one.

“Uhhh. Crosshairs, bud?” Cade asked. “That's not...legible?”

Drift froze in embarrassment and glanced down to the ground. He glanced to Crosshairs and flashed a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July everyone :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second is based on a comic I saw on tumblr. It featured the MTMTE versions of Drift and Ratchet. I haven't seen it in a while, but if you are familiar with it, please let me know and I'll give proper credit. c:
> 
> EDIT: Found it! http://alfheimr.tumblr.com/post/83593057681/graceful-warrior-drift-clunky-old-medic-ratchet

“Crosshairs?” Drift called as he approached Crosshairs' makeshift lab.

To Drift, it looked similar to a giant version of a tented area that humans liked to sleep in. Regardless, he was still amazed at how quickly Crosshairs had managed to get it set up. A large tarp, sheet metal, and mere days was all it took to build.

He remembered Crosshairs's mentioning that it was a hundred times more stable than any “flimsy human house bed”.

As Drift stepped closer and closer, he startled as a loud boom erupted from the entrance of Crosshairs' lab and watched with a worried expression as smoke billowed out through the tarp. He rushed forward and collected a piece of the tarp that acted like a doorway and quickly rolled it up, allowing smoke to clear out.

Drift placed the tarp in his arms and moved it up into the roof of Crosshairs' building to continue letting the smoke disperse.

With a frown, he stepped in and glanced around.

“Crosshairs?” Drift repeated and blinked.

There was a small table and chair in one corner of the decently sized room. As well as technology that Drift recognized from the small ship they had taken from Lockdown's cruiser. Weapons were stacked neatly in the other corner.

Drift slowly stepped closer towards the table after noticing a faint blue glow.

“Oi!”

Drift glanced around and frowned. That sounded like Crosshairs, but he did not see the mech.

“Down here!”

Within mere moments, Drift heard a round of gunfire and spotted saw tiny flashes closer to the ground. Standing on the ground was Crosshairs. A tiny, small Crosshairs.

Drift slowly moved into a kneeling position and stared down at the mech. Judging on his size, Drift believed Crosshairs was so small, he could use one of Drift's servos as a bed.

“Well, don't just gawk, ya bugger!” Crosshairs spat loudly and tapped one foot impatiently.

Drift lifted one servo to his face to hide his laughter. He did not mean to make fun of Crosshairs at the expense of his misfortune, but the paratrooper was...adorable in such a state.

Biting his lip, Drift softly giggled after noticing Crosshairs' glare and dipped his helm apologetically. “Gomen, Crosshairs.”

He slowly moved his servo above the ground, to allow Crosshairs to step on. Crosshairs scoffed and folded his arms stubbornly. After a few seconds, Crosshairss produced tiny huffs and climbed onto Drift's servo with a scowl.

Drift moved very slowly with Crosshairs in mind. He was aware of how tiny and frail the mech was at such a small height.

“I got this stuff from Hound and was trying ta build a new gun. An energy based one. Liked the idea of owning a gun that could produce its own ammo, ya know.”

“I assume that this was not a desired result,” Drift replied with a soft chuckle.

“Shut ya trap and contact Hound. My comm. ain't working now,” Crosshairs replied with an irritated tone.

Drift nodded and gently placed Crosshairs on the table.

“Hound?” Drift activated his comm. link and sent a ping on Hound's frequency. “There is a small problem.”

“Hey!” Crosshairs' voice squeaked in anger.

“Crosshairs is currently of a smaller stature. From what I understand, he was working on building a new weapon?” Drift suggested as he flashed an innocent to the mech glaring at him from the tabletop.

Hound sighed in response. “Warned that dumbass not to mess with that engine part. But, noooo. Nobody listens to a damn thing the tech specialist says, eh?”

Drift glanced down at Crosshairs with a bemused expression.

“Lucky for him that I'm familiar with this kind of thing happening before. So, without going into the technobabble, he should return back to normal by the end of the day. Few hours if he's really lucky,” Hound stated.

“Should?” Drift repeated and kept his gaze down on the other mech.

“Eh, sometimes the energy does weird things to a mech's frame and spark, yada yada. But that's a rare case. Anyway, me and Cade are working on a new invention. Send me another message if he doesn't revert back, Haiku-bot,” Hound replied and soon terminated the call between them.

Drift silently gazed down at Crosshairs and tilted his head.

“...Just my luck,” Crosshairs growled as he folded his arms together.

Drift chuckled again and moved his servo down. He slipped two fingers under Crosshairs' arms and lifted the small mech back onto his servo.

“Do not worry. It is said the best things come from small packages, Crosshairs,” Drift murmured.

Crosshairs continued to glare up at Drift until he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Crosshairs' head. Crosshairs stilled and looked away with a flustered expression. He muttered so softly that Drift could not even understand him.

Without a word, Drift slowly moved to exit the makeshift lab. He sat on the ground, legs intertwined in a lotus position.

“I will not leave you alone until you've returned to normal size, Crosshairs,” Drift murmured as he lowered his servo down to ground level to allow Crosshairs to jump down.

But, to his surprise, Crosshairs instead climbed up his arm and leaped over onto Drift's right thigh. Crosshairs laid down against Drift's armor and crossed his arms behind his head. With one leg resting on his knee-joint, Crosshairs closed his optics.

“Wake me up when I'm regular size again,” Crosshairs ordered--but not really ordered-- him.

Drift smiled and nodded silently.

“Hai,” he replied softly and closed his optics together. He hummed as he began to meditate.

 

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

 

“This. Is. Ridiculous.”

Drift couldn't help but to smile. Crosshairs was so...embarrassed. And yet, they were far enough to avoid being seen by anyone.

They stood facing one another.

Drift held one of the other mech's servos intertwined with his while resting the other against Crosshair's waist. Soft sounds of Earth music came from Drift, through his radio.

“You cannot deny that the humans are certainly creative, Crosshairs,” Drift replied sweetly. He then lifted his servo to grab Crosshairs' free arm, directing him to place his other servo against Drift's shoulder armor.

“Yeah? How d'ya figure that? Two of 'em grab each other and spin around a few times to Earth music.”

“I had studied videos of the many styles they use to perform 'spinning' one another. I believe it is quite enchanting.”

Drift pressed a light nip against Crosshairs' lips when Drift noticed him opening his mouth to reply again.

He continued to smile serenely and pulled his head away. He gently began to move, leading Crosshairs with him.

“See? You may not succeed with a first attempt, but it is no reason to think you've failed, Crosshairs,” Drift murmured after noticing the other mech's expression.

Crosshairs did not reply as they continued to twirl around.

Drift lightly giggled at the stubborn pout Crosshairs' expression twisted into.

“Patience, Crosshairs,” Drift said lightly. He then bit back an amused expression as Crosshairs muttered in response.

Drift blinked as Crosshairs suddenly took the lead. Crosshairs pulled Drift closer to him. They twisted together as gracefully as could be expected.

Crosshairs moved his arm tighter against Drift's back and suddenly leaned forward. Drift froze in surprise, but allowed Crosshairs to dip him back.

“Excellent, Crosshai--”

Drift yelped in surprise as the other released his grip on him. He fell on the ground with a loud thump.

Drift stared at Crosshairs, pursing his lips in silence.

Crosshairs, on the other hand, slipped his servos down against his waist, slightly under his metal overcoat.

“You're right, Samurai. That _is_ fun,” Crosshairs stated with a very smug expression. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a third, but I wanted these from getting too long when I update. I might add an extra next update instead to make up for it. c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an extra one to make up for the short update last chapter.

“Heh. Can see why humans like ta do this,” Crosshairs stated with a content tone as he lounged waist deep in the water.

Drift nodded and watched for a few moments. Enduring the heat of the day left him feeling a bit lethargic. It had been a pleasant surprise when Cade revealed to them with what he called the world's first “Transformer-sized tub” built into the ground. Apparently Hound and Bumblebee had been the ones to dig out enough dirt to fit the metal water holder.

He sat a few feet away from Crosshairs and the tub, but stared with curiosity. He offered the other mech to try out the tub before him out etiquette. He was certainly enjoying the opportunity to cool off.

Crosshairs seemed to notice Drift's gaze lingering on the water in the tub. He smirked and cupped a small bit of water in his servos. Quickly, Crosshairs flung the water at Drift's face and chuckled.

“Ya see somethin' ya like, Samurai?” Crosshairs asked with a winked.

Drift stared at Crosshairs with a blank expression. He did not have enough energy to be irritated at the mech. Not in this heat. And...the water did feel really nice.

“Gomen. I did not mean to stare,” Drift murmured and closed his optics. Perhaps he could meditate through the heat instead.

But, after closing his optics, Drift immediately felt another splash of water directly on his face.

“Crosshairs, I must respectfully ask that you cease at once,” Drift murmured but did not open his optics.

He heard a loud snicker.

Another splash of water.

Drift snapped his optics open and scowled at Crosshairs.

He suddenly stood up and quickly climbed down into the metal tub, laying directly face to face on Crosshairs.

“I asked you nicely,” Drift stated as he relaxed against Crosshairs and closed his optics. Crosshairs moved his arms and slowly wrapped them around Drift's shoulder plating.

No retorts. No chuckles. Crosshairs just made a soft grunt.

It seemed the heat was affecting him just as strongly.

“I am not sure how humans endure this,” Drift muttered as he laid his faceplate against Crosshairs' chest.

Crosshairs absentmindedly moved his hand across Drift's shoulder in a back and forth motion. Drift slowly relaxed.

No teasing or taunts.

For once, they simply laid together.

  * *by [wiingu.tumblr](http://wiingu.tumblr.com/)*



 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

“Itadakimasu,” Drift murmured before lifting the cube of energon to his lips. He sat on the ground directly on his knees.

He noticed the snort Crosshairs produced after hearing him, but Drift said nothing and simply smiled. His gaze drifted to the other mech and watched him.

He was leaning forward. One arm propped on his knees. Slurping the energon from the cube he held.

“Your posture leaves room for improvement,” Drift scolded, but did not stop smiling. His gaze moved back to the cube in his servos. He lifted it back to his lips and took another sip.

“Ain't ya the one to talk?” Crosshairs questioned and smirked at Drift. “Ya look so stiff, like your limbs are gonna fall off. Don't look comfortable.”

“It may not look comfortable, but it is part of learning about human culture, Crosshairs.”

“Yeah, yeah. Human lover,” Crosshairs replied with a teasing tone.

“I am certain you care about humanity as well, my friend. Even though you acted so eager to leave this planet with Sensei, you followed his direction when he departed Earth,” Drift replied. He did not move his gaze away from Crosshairs, but took another sip from his energon.

“Heh. It's like I said. Ya feel like ya'd just die for the guy.”

Drift nodded.

“And yet, you could have easily left after Sensei departed. He would have no way of finding out,” Drift suggested and glanced out to the fields past Crosshairs. He spotted the small forms of the Yeagers. Cade stood on their porch, waving to Tessa as the girl moved into Bumblebee's vehicle form.

“Suppose I coulda,” Crosshairs replied as he dropped his empty cube on the ground beside him. “But now, ya see, there's a conflict of interest that I'm too damn stubborn to leave.”

“Oh?” Drift asked and perked slightly.

Without a word, Crosshairs moved forward and crawled a few steps to close the distance between them. Drift stared with a curious expression and gently placed his own energon cube on the ground.

Drift blinked as Crosshairs suddenly wiped a finger against his lips and pulled his servo back. Drift froze after spotting a small drop of energon on Crosshairs' finger, which he soon licked up.

Drift moved his gaze down to the ground and fidgeted as Crosshairs continued to smirk at him. But, he soon made another smile of his own.

“Want another taste?” Drift shot Crosshairs a coy expression and winked at him.

 

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

 

“That girl is foolish! Why would she return to such an area?!” Drift hissed as he glanced toward the screen.

They sat behind the Yeager's barn. Drift was projecting a movie that Tessa had recommended to them. She encouraged them to not watch it alone and to make sure that there was a “hugging buddy”. Drift was not quite sure what the human was talking about...

“Heh heh. I hope the one in the jacket chops 'em all up for being so stupid!” Crosshairs exclaimed deviously. He folded his arms and leaned forward with interest. “But...it could always use some variety with the weapons.”

Drift's servo began to shake lightly as he watched. The human girl on the screen was now being chased. The music was intense. The lighting was extremely dark.

Drift began to intake heavily. His spark was pulsing rapidly underneath his chest plate.

“Oi, quit moving,” Crosshairs lightly shoved Drift's shoulder. “Ya keep shaking the screen!”

“G-gomen,” Drift whispered and stilled.

He frowned and continued to watch as his mouth quivered slightly.

The human tripped and fell.

Drift's optics widened. What was wrong with the humans in this movie?!

Lightning flashed on the movie screen. Drift frowned again.

The human wouldn't stand up. She only turned over onto her back and tried to crawl away.

Suddenly, a flash of a grotesque face appeared. Drift jumped and screamed. He quickly moved closer to Crosshairs and clung to the other mech.

Crosshairs made a surprised sound, but after registering the fact that Drift had his chest in a death grip, Crosshairs laughed. No. Howled in amusement.

Drift felt a slap on his shoulder, which was meant to be a teasing motion, but he still trembled in shock. The horrible face was burned into his memories.

The only positive thing about the experience was that Crosshairs eventually stopped laughing and gently kissed his helm armor to try to comfort Drift.

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

Their engines purred.

Both sat in their vehicle modes, lined up side by side.

In mere seconds, they sped off with dust flying up behind them.

Drift took an early lead and quickly pulled ahead of Crosshairs.

::Not even Bumblebee is able to match speeds with me. You might as will give up. But, I'd prefer the honor of winning with knowing you attempted to race me.::

Crosshairs did not reply to Drift, but soon Drift heard the other mech test him with another roar of the engines. Good. Crosshairs' competitive side was showing.

They were speeding further and further away from the Yeager's home, but neither were worried. It was the middle of the night and humans were not often awake so late at night, especially in a vacant farm area.

Drift eased on his speed to allow Crosshairs to close in the distance, only to speed up again out of range. He enjoyed toying with Crosshairs. It was always interesting to watch.

::You may be quite adept at your guns and accurate with aim, but that is not enough to surpass my own abilities.::

As Drift taunted Crosshairs on their comm. channel, he produced another purr with his engines.

::Ya keep talking with that smart ass mouth, but ya should know somethin', Samurai. Talkin' can get ya in trouble.::

Drift thought nothing of Crosshairs' reply, that is, until he heard a loud bang behind him. Suddenly Crosshairs zipped forward with a flash of a bright light behind him. Drift slammed on his brakes as a reaction and watched with disbelief as the other car flew past him.

But, as Drift watched, his anger grew.

::You added a speed booster?! You dishonor me with cheating.::

He was met with a loud laugh before Crosshairs replied.

::Now ya didn't say I couldn't use 'em. If ya want to get me back, ya'd have to catch me.::

Drift revved his engines again after hearing the sly tone in Crosshairs' voice.

::Oh, I shall do more than 'get you back' when I catch you, Crosshairs.::

::Mmm. I'm lookin' forward to that. But, ya might wanna start driving if you even want a chance to catch up with me.::

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like Drift when it comes to horror movies ;w;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More CrossDrift drabbles.
> 
> CONTAINS NSFW MATERIAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Uh. So... I've never really wrote much...nsfw before. (Actually never wrote any in a fic before *nervous sweating*) But if you are uncomfortable with that, I left it last. So you can ignore the very last one. :3

Crosshairs had surprised him with a sudden urge to kiss him, but Drift didn't mind. He relaxed as Crosshairs' servos trailed back and forth over his body.

When Drift had pulled away from Crosshairs, he froze in surprise. His lip quivered as he tried to hide his laughter. He bowed his helm forward in embarrassment.

“Crosshairs...my apologies,” Drift said sweetly and began to laugh. He lifted a servo up to the other mech's face and lightly wiped some of the red smudge. He held out his fingers for Crosshairs to see, only for the mech to scream in fury.

“What did ya get on my face?!” Crosshairs demanded and began to wipe his faceplate against his forearm.

“I discovered that in some cultures, including the Japanese one, humans paint their faces for many reasons. I found it most fascinating and tried it for myself,” Drift explained and continued to laugh at the red and blotchy smears on Crosshairs' face. He was slightly disappointed that it meant his face looked just as awful now, but is was very amusing after witnessing Crosshairs' reaction. “I suppose I did not give the paint enough time to dry.”

“Better not be permanent, damn it!” Crosshairs spat at Drift and immediately stomped off. Most likely to try to wash the paint off of his face.

Drift did not see him again for a few hours.

He finally encountered Crosshairs again as he passed near the Yeager barn. Crosshairs was leaning against the barn wall as Drift walked by. He did not seem angry, but he would not look at Drift. At least he was able to wash the paint off of his face.

Drift paused and stared at Crosshairs. He had taken the few hours to touch up his face paint and to make sure that it was fully dry this time.

“Crosshairs, my apologies,” Drift began and bowed to the other mech. “Perhaps I will give you a warning next time?” he asked with a teasing wink.

Drift did not wait for a reply before he continued walking. He was sure that Crosshairs was still very angry at him.

Drift yelped when he felt a servo slap against his aft. Hard.

The loud clang rang in his audios for a few seconds. He froze and instantly whipped around to scowl at Crosshairs. The other mech had already began to walk away and was several feet from him now. Drift watched with narrow optics as Crosshairs waltzed away, whistling loudly to spite Drift.

With a loud sigh, Drift shook his helm and continued on his way.

Soon, Drift spotted Hound and Bumblebee chatting. Drift smiled to them both and nodded.

“Hello, friends. I am about to go meditate,” Drift explained as he walked by.

Hound and Bumblebee nodded to Drift.

And then...

He heard a snicker. He blinked and frowned, but continued walking.

“Hey, Drift? Heh heh. Looks like grouchy ass left a mark on you, huh?” Hound asked before both he and Bumblebee broke out into laughter.

Drift paused. He turned back to stare at the two.

“...Nani?” Drift asked quietly as he watched them.

“Oh, don't mind us,” Hound said between chuckles and waved one arm at Drift. “But, you might wanna wash that off before the humans see it, eh?”

Drift's optics widened. “N-nandayo?!”

He reached one servo behind him and lightly touched at his aft. It felt...wet. He pulled his servo back in embarrassment and stared down at the bright green paint now covering the tips of his fingers.

Without a word, Drift turned and rushed away from Hound and Bumblebee, but their laughter followed him for a few minutes.

Drift walked over to Cade's scrap metal pile and dug through it for the clearest and shiniest piece he could find. He glanced around, to make sure he was alone before moving the metal behind him. He angled it to see the reflection of his backside.

He froze again.

On his aft, he spotted a large, bright green hand print. Crosshairs' hand print.

 

  *     * by *[bicobooty.tumblr](http://bicobooty.tumblr.com/)*



 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

There were occasions when Crosshairs regretted Drift discovering things about him. Or his frame.

Like the fact that there were several, several pockets on his sides and in his overcoat that held his ammo. Ever since then, Drift found a way to sneak things into them. Crosshairs wasn't sure how the hell he managed to do it, but Drift did somehow.

He noticed a slight touch against his side and quickly turned, pulling out a weapon. Drift was a fast bugger when he wanted to really be.

“I mean it, Samurai! I'll shoot ya bloody head off if you try it again!” he threatened in frustration. But, Crosshairs didn't really mean the threat. Yet.

Snapping his optics down, Crosshairs opened one of his ammo pockets and spotted a large piece of paper. It was folded in a very familiar manner. Crosshairs scowled and slammed his gun back into its holster in his coat. He whipped out the paper and stared down at it with a large scowl.

He unfolded it silently and glared.

On the paper, he saw a large series of handwritten Japanese symbols. The paper was a bright yellow color. On the bottom corner, Crosshairs spotted the symbol Drift used to mark each and every note he managed to sneak into his pockets.

Crosshairs continued to scowl.

“I can't even read the damn words!” Crosshairs yelled in annoyance. He glanced around again, but Drift was nowhere to be seen.

Silently, Crosshairs refolded the piece of paper and huffed. He didn't crumble it or toss it away.

Crosshairs glanced around a final time before he reached for a small pocket on his chestplate. Just to the right of his spark chamber. With a click, it opened. Crosshairs gazed down at the contents in the pocket. Inside were several notes identical to the one he held in his servo.

With a soft sigh, Crosshairs neatly placed the note at the top of the stack and tucked the pocket back in quickly.

Drift could be equally as stubborn as Crosshairs when he wanted to make a point.

But...Crosshairs wasn't quite sure what that point was yet.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

It all started when Drift had spotted a magazine Tessa got delivered in the mail every Earth month. She would often be sitting on their porch steps, staring page by page at the magazine when she received the newest issue. Drift had been walking nearby by chance. He became curious and slowly approached the girl.

He moved into a sitting position on his knees and also stared down at the pages, slowly looking over Tessa.

“Oh neat,” Tessa said as she flipped over a page held it up for Drift to see. “Look. This is a fashion shoot from Tokyo.”

Drift tilted his head and used his optics to zoom in over the page. The human females were wearing outfits with many angles and bright colors.

“Hehehehe. You should get one of the scarves like they have!” Tessa exclaimed and pointed at a long, red piece of fabric wrapped around the human's neck.

“Humans...wear cloth around their necks like that?” Drift asked and stared down at the magazine page. The longer he looked at it, the more he liked the appearance of the long cloth.

“Yep. Especially during fall and winter. But, it's not like you'll see it here in Texas. Way too hot for them,” Tessa replied and flipped over to the next page.

Drift nodded and slowly stood up. He bowed to Tessa in farewell.

Now, he was currently standing behind the Yeager barn, projecting several images of a scarf after performing a quick search on the internet.

He stared intensely at the different images and frowned, moving one servo to lightly touch at one of the scarves.

Drift paused after hearing a loud chuckle from behind and spotted Crosshairs. His arms were crossed. His expression was smug.

“Havin' fun?”

Drift's optics widened and he glanced away with a frown. He pursed his lips into a pout and turned away silently.

He walked away from Crosshairs with as much dignity he could muster. But...it was almost overshadowed by his embarrassment.

He avoided Crosshiars for the rest of the day. He hid out in a field for most of the day, meditating.

But, when something suddenly dropped in his lap, Drift opened his optics. His body unfurled from the lotus position as he stared down at the large package now on his lap. He picked it up and examined it as his mouth gaped open.

The paper was a silvery metallic color. Whatever it kept wrapped up was a soft material.

Drift glanced over after seeing Crosshair and frowned again.

“Well? Gonna open it or just gawk at it?” he asked with a snort.

Drift's optics narrowed suspiciously, but he still slowly reached for the paper. Gently, Drift plucked at the paper and tore into it. He blinked when he spotted red...fabric?

“What...?”

Drift stood up as he continued opening the gift.

A long trail of red dropped down against his servos.

“Shoulda asked me. How else d'ya think I got my parachutes?” Crosshairs asked with a teasing voice.

Drift smiled silently and stared down at the long piece of fabric before he moved to place it around his neck.

“Ahhh! Arigatou!” Drift exclaimed. “How does it look?”

Crosshairs smirked and stepped forward. He slid one servo along the underside of the scarf and lifted it up. “Like it belongs with ya,” he replied and gently tossed the end over Drift's shoulder.

Drift leaned closer and pecked Crosshairs' cheek with a kiss.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Drift threw his head back. His fingers dug into the dirt beneath him. He drew heavy intakes and moved his waist to meet each thrust from Crosshairs. With a moan, Drift stared up at Crosshairs with bright optics.

The other mech held one of Drift's legs up at a high angle and continued to thrust hard and fast. His other servo clutched at Drift's side and slipped in and out of Drift's armor plating.

Drift loved it.

In between his pants, Drift kneaded his fingers into the dirt.

“S'alright, Samurai. Scream. I wanna hear ya scream,” Crosshairs said with a sultry tone. He dragged his servo against Drift's abdomen. He emphasized each word with a quick thrust in and out of Drift's valve.

Drift shuddered. Fluids leaked out and soaked his thighs as they trickled down to the ground.

The pace was driving him insane. His frame was overly reactive from a lack of interfacing. His plating was producing large puffs of hissing steam. And Crosshairs kept brushing against the right nodes.

“Ngh! C-crosshairs!” Drift cried out and threw his helm back again.

They had traveled to a field far away from the Yeager's house for privacy. The wind was blowing harder than Drift was use to compared to the regular weather, but in the throes of passions, neither of them cared at the moment.

Crosshairs seemed to be just as affected as Drift. With every thrust, he groaned in satisfaction. Fingers lightly scraped against Drift.

“Iku....iku...iku!” Drift breathed out.

In an instant, both Crosshairs and Drift were screaming. Drift's fingers clutched the ground, while Crosshairs dug against Drift's armor to hold onto him. Drift's body froze in the overload. He felt the warmth of transfluid from Crosshairs quickly fill up in his valve, which responded by clutching against Crosshairs' spike.

Drift jerked again after hearing the sound of Crosshairs' backpack deploying.

In an instant, Crosshairs was yanked away and carried off by the wind after his parachutes opened.

Drift stared in horror as the green mech floated away. Crosshairs wore an expression that was just as shocked as Drift.

He made soft pants as he watched Crosshairs, spike still visible and erect, move farther and farther away in the air.

Drift sat up. He glanced down to the mess in between his legs and on the ground and scowled. Lifting his servos up, he buried his face into them and sighed. He was currently too relaxed from the overload to be angry.

“Shinjirarenai....”

Drift was already plotting on how to get revenge on Crosshairs.

 

  * by *[bicobooty.tumblr](http://bicobooty.tumblr.com/)*



BASED ON THIS PICTURE:

  * *by [officialcrosshairs.tumblr](http://officialcrosshairs.tumblr.com/)*



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd I don't know how I feel about writing nsfw. 8I
> 
> Please let me know if you spot any grammar errors and/or misspellings. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles. The last one contains nsfw-elements and implies a sexual relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! I was busying writing out "To Mend". I strongly suggest everyone to give it a read if you haven't yet!

It had been a productive day for Crosshairs. He worked in the Yeager's barn for hours with Cade and Hound. It was going to be a prototype jet pack for him. Hopefully.

With an accomplished smirk, Crosshairs took a step back to admire his work before he turned to leave the barn. He gave a curt nod to Hound and Cade before kneeling down under the barn's frame. It may have Cybertronian sized now, but the entrance only reached chest level for them.

Crosshairs was greeted to Drift waiting near the barn in his vehicle form. Crosshairs blinked and watched as the blue Bugatti inched closer and closer with a hesitant roll on his wheels.

“Umm. What're ya doin'?” Crosshairs watched and placed his servos against his waist.

::Please call Cade for me.:: Drift responded quickly on the comm. link channel.

With a snort, Crosshairs stepped forward and stared down at Drift. He began to lightly circle around Drift with a bemused grin. “What happened, mate? Blow a tire?”

::Crosshairs, isoide!:: Drift quickly hissed in response.

Silently, Crosshairs' optics skimmed over Drift's vehicle form. He scoffed and kneeled down beside Drift. With a teasing expression, he leaned closer to Drift's side and ghosted a touch against the Bugatti's build.

::D-dame!::

“What's the problem? I don't see nothin' wrong with ya,” Crosshairs replied and dragged one servo down to his right wheel. Fingers teased against the grooves of the wheel.

::Wait! I might hurt one of the them!:: Drift begged in response.

“Them?” Crosshairs mirrored and narrowed his optics at Drift. “The hell ya talkin' about?”

Drift made a loud sigh before he responded. ::...It happened after I woke up from a stasis nap. I find it a good thing to occasionally sleep in vehicle form. But...My scanners revealed that something is now lodged in my engines. I...cannot change forms while it is in there.::

Crosshairs snorted again and moved to sit in front of Drift's hood. “Alright. Pop it open. Let's see whatcha got in there.”

Drift silently obliged and the car's hood flipped open gently. Crosshairs moved his goggles from his helm down onto his optics. He leaned in closer and paused after hearing a faint _mew_. Immediately after, Crosshairs spotted a flash of black and white.

“Bloody hell, it's infested ya,” Crosshairs stated with a chuckle.

::Chōshi ga warui desu...:: Drift's tone was a miserable one.

It took a couple minutes for Crosshairs to call for Cade's assistance due to the fact that he nearly fell over on the ground laughing at Drift's predicament.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Crosshairs pressed delicate kisses against Drift's faceplate. His servos traveled up and down against the mech's sides. Drift crooned and arched against Crosshiars. Drift's mouth was then overtaken by Crosshairs.

Steam hissed from both of their frames. Drift's spark was beating wildly. Crosshairs flashed him a wicked expression and nibbled on Drift's bottom lip.

Drift whined softly and gazed up at Crosshairs.

As Crosshairs moved his servo across Drift's chestplate, he smirked. He slipped fingers in and out of the gaps; he pinched at the wires. Drift gasped and shuddered.

They pressed together again, but as soon as they bunked chestplates against each other, Drift's biolights flared to life. A loud, repetitive beep echoed out from his chest.

Drift froze in surprise. Crosshairs paused as well, staring at Drift with wide optics. Drift scrambled and quickly lifted his arms and pressed them tightly against his chestplate to try to muffle the alarm.

It was a flaw Drift discovered with being a triplechanger. Scanning such two differing Earth vehicles did not translate so well with his frame. And occasional hiccups happened. Such as the car alarm of his Bugatti mode activating with the slightest touch.

He stared at Crosshairs with a pleading expression, still feeling too stunned to talk or move. But Crosshairs, on the otherhand, was having the time of his life. The mood might have been dead at this point, but Crosshairs was snickering in amusement.

Drift frowned as he heard approaching voices. The Yeager's house lit up. Hound and Bumblebee were now on their communication channel and demanding to know what was going on.

He quickly transformed into vehicle mode and backed away several feet. His headlights flared to life.

“Oh, don't mind him,” Crosshairs called out to the now present audience and folded his arms together. He smirked again at Drift and gave him a wink before adding in a simpered tone, “He's just gotta bit of a glitch.”

As Drift sped off from the Yeager's house in embarrassment, he mentally cursed Crosshairs for being such an utter slag head.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

About once a week, the Autobots would gather in the Yeager's barn to discuss their rotating cycle of patrol shifts, who would be doing the mornings, midday, evening, and overnight. It was also when the Autobots would report of they had noticed any suspicious activities. Luckily it remained quiet since they returned from China.

On this particular meeting, Hound and Bumblebee were waiting in the Yeager's barn.

Crosshairs waltzed in about five minutes after they both had gathered there.

Hound took a puff of his cy-gar as he considered Crosshairs. “Took you long enough, slow ass.”

“Bah,” Crosshairs replied and waved a servo in Hound's direction in an uncaring manner. “We all here then?”

“Nope,” Hound replied. He then took another inhale of his cy-gar. “Still waiting for Haiku-bot.”

“Eh, must be off meditating. Or, whatever he does,” Crosshairs replied with a shrug and took his usual place leaning against the barn wall with his arms folded behind his helm.

They stood in silence while they waited for Drift.

Eventually, said mech entered the barn about five minutes after Crosshairs had arrived.

“My apologies for causing a delay. I was in the middle of a most vigorous meditation,” Drift explained softly. He then bowed to the other.

Hound shook his helm and gestured for Drift to join the others.

They began the meeting the same as usual. If a mech wanted a certain patrol, all he had to do was ask for it.

“Alright, so Bug's gonna patrol in the morning, Haiku's gonna take the midday, Loose cannon's got evenings, and I got--” Hound paused as he heard an odd whirring sound. He stopped mid-sentence and glanced around. “Are my audios goin' out or does anyone else hear that?”

The others definitely seemed to hear the loud sound as well. Bumblebee glanced around with a confused expression and Crosshairs stroked his chin with a growing grin. Drift froze as their optics landed on him. He shifted awkwardly and avoided meeting any of their gazes.

Hound stared at Drift with narrowing optics as the sound slowly registered as familiar. He lifted a servo up and rubbed at his faceplate in a pang of second-hand embarrassment. “Oh for the love of bolts.”

“ 'YO! What the F---!' ” Bumblebee exclaimed quickly with his radio. The end cut off with a censorship. He raised his arms up and shook his head in disbelief.

It was only a matter of who at this point. Judging by Bumblebee's reaction, he was not the suspect. And neither was Hound.

So. That only left one mech.

And, judging by the way Crosshairs moved a servo up to try to cover up his laughter and the glare Drift sent him, Hound quickly had his answer.

That did explain why Hound noticed that Drift and Crosshairs always took one shift after the other. For more time together perhaps?

“...I'm gonna be blunt about this, Drift,” Hound said in deadpan as he stared down the mech. “Next time you run the risk of your valve cleaner starting, don't frag right before a meeting.”

Hound took another puff of his cy-gar after observing Drift's embarrassed cringe and chuckled as a result. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks. :D Please let me know if you see any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors. c:
> 
> (And apparently there's a post on tumblr that mentions valve cleaners, but I haven't seen it myself yet. LOL )


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one drabble this time! This was wrote for Wiingu on tumblr.

“Well?! Ya gonna help or just gawk like a bloody aft?!”

Drift held off a giggle as he stared up at the green mech. Crosshairs dangled high in the air. His parachutes had snagged onto a sturdy tree branch and the pack on his back was not responding. He was suspended high above the ground. Drift moved his arms behind him and admired the irritated mech with a growing grin.

“Oi! Ya hearin’ me?!” Crosshairs demanded and kicked his feet back and forth.

Drift stepped closer and continued to observe Crosshairs. At his current height, his legs stopped just below Drift’s shoulders. With a sly expression, the Bugatti reached for one of Crosshairs’ legs and ran the tips of his servo against the plating. Crosshairs froze and glared down at Drift.

“Not helpin’, ya bugger!” Crosshairs snapped and sent a swift kick at Drift’s hand.

With a tsk, Drift grabbed both of Crosshairs’ feet and held them with a sturdy grasp. He flashed a smile up to Crosshairs again. “Have patience. I’m simply taking my time to enjoy the view.”

Drift lightly pulled on Crosshairs’ legs and moved his servos to brush against the underside of his pedes. Crosshairs froze and stifled a laugh. He immediately resumed his struggling and tried to knock his feet against Drift. “Stop that!”

Ducking down to avoid the string of kicks, Drift quickly circled around once more. He grabbed Crosshairs’ leg once more and held it still.

With a mischievous expression, Drift gazed up at Crosshairs. “So, I am quite curious, Crosshairs.” He moved slowly and brushed his servo against Crosshairs feet and ghosted touches. “How…strong is that tree?”

With he made eye contact with Crosshairs, the other mech quickly ceased his struggles and glanced up the tree branch above him. With a smirk, he grabbed his parachute lines and gave them a few tugs. “If it’s keepin’ my ass up here, I bet it could support some more…baggage.”

For a few moments, Crosshairs and Drift shared a coy laugh. Crosshairs then folded his arms and gestured down to Drift. “So, ya comin’ up or not?”

Drift’s optics brightened quickly as he nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble update (with humanformers this time). EXTREMELY NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. I blame bicobooty.tumblr.com for this. I'm in love with her humanformer designs for Drift and Crosshairs.

Drift lulled his head back as he gazed at Crosshairs with smoldering eyes. He rolled his shoulders back with coy wink and lightly licked his lips as he watched the Australian. Drift's eyes flashed a coquettish gaze as he traced a finger against his mouth. Not breaking eye contact from Crosshairs, Drift moved his hand down to the sleeve of his robe. He pulled at the fabric and flashed a short show of his arm. It was based on the Geisha culture. The Geisha would flash a client some of the skin on her arm.

An erotic display.

Crosshairs sat in a chair before him, legs spread. His partner stared up at him with a heated expression. Drift leaned back and allowed the blue, floral printed robe to slide off onto the floor at Drift's feet.

He moved down to Crosshairs lap and straddled on his leg. Drift moved closer and wrapped his arms around his partner's neck. One of Drift's hands slipped underneath Crosshairs' shirt, while the other moved down to his crotch in a teasing motion. He squeezed against the fabric and moved to press a series of kisses against Crosshairs' chin. He giggled after feeling the heating bulge in Crosshairs' pants and trailed his fingers up to his pant's waistband.

Drift licked his lips again with a hungry expression and released his hair from its bun as he stared at Crosshairs.

“I admit, I was quite surprised with the offer,” Drift murmured and placed another brief kiss against Crosshairs' chin.

He was met with a muffled growl. Drift slid closer against Crosshairs chest and chuckled. He reached over Crosshairs' shoulder and teasingly brushed against the cuffs keeping his partner's arms restrained. Drift laughed after noticing the irritation on his partner's face and quickly released the gag from his mouth.

“About damn time!” Crosshairs spat in anger.

Drift smiled innocently and leaned in to press his mouth against Crosshairs' now freed one. “Daijōbu desu ka?” he asked with a sweet tone, knowing how it would only worsen his partner's attitude.

He made a soft wince after feeling Crosshairs bite on his bottom lip and jerked his head back. Drift pouted and lifted a finger to wipe the small amount of blood. Drift tsked and moved his hand back down to Crosshairs' crotch. He squeezed again at the heated bulge. He slid back from Crosshairs' thigh and lowered to the ground in a sitting position. Drift pushed his legs apart and flashed a wicked grin up at his partner.

Drift took his sweet time reaching for Crosshairs' pants and unbuckling his belt latches. He watched Crosshairs' reaction as he slowly pulled the belt out and away from Crosshairs, placing it by his robe on the floor.

Crosshairs struggled against his bonds. “'urry the bloody 'ell up!” he demanded impatiently.

He then made a loud snarl when Drift pressed up against his crotch and lifted up his shirt. His placed several gentle kisses against his lover's stomach. With a swift jerk, Drift moved his hands down to the pant's waistband and quickly pulled at the fabric.

In an instant, Drift maneuvered his pants and boxers down to Crosshairs' ankles. Drift gazed at the erect penis and moved his hand to ghost touches against the lengthy shaft. Drift inched closer and pressed his lips against the head and swirled his tongue around its tip. He made a loud moan as his head began to bob up and down against Crosshairs' penis.

Drift's hands grabbed against his legs for support. He could feel the growing arousal in body heat his partner produced.

He continued the motion for a few moments until Drift felt a sudden grip on his head. Drift tried to pull his head back, but a hand grabbed against his hair and pushed him down. Drift made a loud gag and choked around his partner's length.

“Ya should learn a few tricks, mate,” Crosshairs sneered and held Drift's head in place. “And remember to keep the key cuffs where I wouldn't find 'em.”

Drift whined against Crosshairs' erection.

“Now, keep movin',” Crosshairs ordered as he tightened his grasp on the hair just above Drift's scalp.

Drift whimpered and kneaded his hands against Crosshairs' thighs. Drool dribbled out from Drift's mouth. He sent a quick glance up to Crosshairs as the Australian pulled against his hair to lead his head. Drift obediently resumed bobbing his head up and down.

“Mmm. Like when ya keep yer mouth occupied like this,” Crosshairs murmured.

Time passed. Crosshairs jerked up and groaned. He hissed as he moved his hands down to keep Drift's head in place as he came. His partner produced a muffled crooning sound as he dug his fingers against Crosshairs' thighs.

Crosshairs howled in pleasure and ran one arm through his hair.

“Eat it all up,” Crosshairs ordered in a whisper as his body still twitched in the pleasure.

He then released Drift's hair after watching the Japanese man swallow his cum. In a flash, Drift leered up at Crosshairs and wiped away the drool from his face. Crosshairs smirked in response and gave Drift a quick wink.

But, just as quickly, Drift was over his lap. He straddled his waist just above Crosshairs' shaft and arched up. Crosshairs admired his soft, pale skin. He grabbed Drift by the waist and circled his hands a few times against his sides until reaching around. His hands skimmed over Drift's rear and moved in a circulation motion to caress the exposed flesh. Drift moaned again.

Crosshairs closed his eyes and leaned his head back. When Drift moved to join hands with him, the Australian allowed so with a lull of his head and sighed heavily.

“Someone's frisky tonight, 'eh?” he asked with a loud purr. Drift placed an affectionate kiss against Crosshairs' neck.

But, he froze after hearing a loud snap. He quickly opened his eyes and glanced down to his arms. Both were now restrained to the arms of his chair with two separate cuffs.

Drift leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Crosshairs' nose. “It is as you recommended. A new trick.”

“Sonnuva bitch!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. I'M AWFUL AT NSFW. SOB


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another CrossDrift drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry I haven't updated ;w; 
> 
> Anway, I'm actually taking small fic-commissions right now for my upcoming birthday. Here's the link to find out more if you might be interested! 8D 
> 
> http://thebuggu.tumblr.com/post/95210863605/taking-mini-commissions

Crosshairs always enjoyed interfacing with a high grade drunken Drift. But...something about the Bugatti felt off this time.

Crosshairs had found Drift alone in the Yeager barn practically chucking the high grade down. His optics skimmed over the other mech several times as he walked into the barn and stared. His arms folded together and his helm dipped forward as he watched the other mech. Drift paused from his current cube and eyed Crosshairs before a grin appeared on his face. He dropped the cube from his servos. It collided with the other empty cubes on the ground beside him and spilled out onto the ground.

Drift laughed and pushed himself up.

“Hello, lover,” Drift murmured with a drunken slur.

Crosshairs took a few steps forward and gestured down at the cubes with a single kick at one. “Didn't take ya fer such a heavy drinker, Samurai.”

Drift giggled after hearing him and took a few wobbly steps to Crosshairs. Servos slipped around his shoulders and he quickly placed kiss after kiss on Crosshairs face. “Of course not...But I _needed_ it today. It's a very _special_ day.”

“Yeah,” Crosshairs said in agreement and nodded. “It marks another Earth year since Optimus brought you to join our group.”

Drift suddenly threw back his helm and barked in laughter. “Of course,” he said and nuzzled his face against the crook of Crosshairs' neck. “But...it also marks another day,” he added with a soft chuckle.

Crosshairs moved and placed one servo against Drift's waist, the other on top of his shoulder. He flashed his optics down at Drift and stared down at the other mech with a curious expression.

“I'm such a coward,” Drift said suddenly and dug the tips of his fingers against Crosshairs' armor. His servos were shaking. It lead Crosshairs to suspect that it wasn't just an effect of all the high grade he was drinking.

Crosshairs slowly moved one servo and tipped it under Drift's chin, directing Drift to look up at him. They stared at each optic to optic.

Drift gently pulled back and continued on with his drunk laughter. “Oh, but you should be so happy, Crosshairs. It was a day you lost any competition for me.”

Crosshairs' optics narrowed in suspicion, but he held off from objecting and continued to listen.

“Oh yes. I was with Sensei on this planet's moon when I found him. I'm sure that he was killed by that bastard...Lockdown...Kuso yarou...Sensei asked who he was. I lied...and said that he was just an old friend.”

Drift pulled away from Crosshairs after he finished speaking and moved back to sitting against the barn wall.

He brought a new cube of high grade to his lips to and smiled weakly. “And then...That is when Sensei brought me here. To Earth. On the same day I found my love dead.”

“So, that's how yer gonna mourn him? Drinkin' yer ass off? Doesn't suit ya,” Crosshairs replied and continued to eye Drift with a growing frown.

Drift did not reply and simply took another sip.

“Is that how ya'd mourn me too then?” Crosshairs asked and watched how Drift paused mid-sip. “'Cuz I sure as hell wouldn't just sit around on my aft and drink my slaggin' head to the AllSpark.”

“And who are you to judge me?” Drift snapped back and threw the cube down at Crosshairs pedes. “The mech who only cares for himself? It is quite amazing you did not steal that cruiser and abandon us as soon as Sensei left the planet.”

“Ya think yer the only one who's lost somethin' to this damn war?” Crosshairs demanded of Drift and moved to kneel down. His face was barely inches away as he glared at Drift. “What if the humans came in here and saw a mech that's _supposed_ to be protectin' them just drunk instead?! What if those rogues showed up? Ya wanna get them killed?”

“Be...quiet.” His voice was just above a hiss.

“Yer right. Ya are just a coward. Maybe that mech was better off dyin'. So he wouldn't see how much of a mess ya are.”

Drift's optics widened.

Before either mech could say anything else, a fist flew at Crosshairs' face. He was tackled and pinned to the floor. “Do...not....ever speak like that about Knucklehead again!” Drift warned. One blade had been unsheathed and pressed closely against Crosshairs' neck.

The two shared heated glares, but neither reacted. Silence passed. Tension increased.

Drift was the first to give in. He pulled his sword away from Crosshairs and moved off of the mech. He turned, back facing Crosshairs, as he pointed at the door with his blade. “Leave.”

Crosshairs slowly sat up. He silently approached the barn doorway.

More silence hung over them both while Crosshairs lingered.

He sent a single glance over his shoulder. “Drift...Ah didn't mean--”

“Leave!” Drift snapped and violently kicked at one of the empty energon cubes by his feet.

And so, Crosshairs did. Without another word.

Drift waited. Seconds became minutes. He then collapsed on the ground, losing any sense of composure. He fell to his knees and grabbed at the dirt and grass with tight fists. A loud, pitiful sob broke out.

Hours passed by, but he remained hidden in the barn.

The sun had long since set when Drift finally emerged from the Yeager's barn. He kept his gaze low to the ground and he didn't bother to look for Crosshairs. But, a metal plate sticking erectly from the ground caught his attention after he walked out into the open. It was placed right beside one of the trees closer to the barn. Drift's optics widened as he quickly stepped closer to examine it.

His mouth twitched as he stared down at the long metal plate. It was a darker metal with Cybertronian etched onto it. _Knucklehead_.

Drift fell to his knees again. His mouth quivered as he lifted servos up to his optics and made several shaky intakes. He froze after feeling a gentle touch against his shoulder plate.

“Ah'm sorry...”

Drift made another soft sob and slowly nodded his helm. “I am too.”

“And...Ah think he would've been a great mech to meet.”

They both remained quiet in the moonlight after Crosshairs spoke. Drift moved one servo and placed it against his, and he leaned back against the mech standing beside him. Crosshairs would have gotten along with Knucklehead.

And sometimes, it felt like Knucklehead lived on through their love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any spelling mistakes? :3c


End file.
